projectphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Phoenix
Project Phoenix is a Japanese RPG combined with a squad-based Real Time Strategy game. It fuses together Japanese artistic aesthetics and Western design functionality. Story An angel named Rafel has come to the world of Azuregard with no idea of how she got there, but coming at a time where strife and chaos threaten to tear the world apart. The orcish clans, mankind's ancient enemy, have begun migrating from the mountains and their raids upon human settlements become more brazen and audacious by the day. If this wasn't enough, the denizens of the southern coastal regions hear rumor of the free men who, once vanquished, have emerged, artifact in hand. They are grim, determined, and more organized than ever before, with their energies set towards toppling the Empire. Amidst the stirrings of war, the elves watch a fateful star and recognize it as a portent that will decide the fate of all those who live on Azuregard. It is within these tumultuous times that the angel Rafel finds herself in a struggle to find her place in the world and perhaps... even save it from itself. Gameplay Project Phoenix is a sprawling adventure where you travel and battle enemies across a vast land. The gameplay feels like a more focused Real Time Strategy (RTS) game without any painful micromanagement, enhanced with JRPG systems. Your characters can level up, gain new abilities and yet also act smart when you aren’t controlling them directly. The game has three distinct modes of play: Exploration, Combat and Character Advancement. ;Leveling Leveling will work similarly to other RPGs. When you obtain a set amount of experience, you gain a level, and your stats increase. You will also gain a skill point that you can apply to one of two skill trees ;Classes Although each class will start off with similar basic abilities, each will have their own different set of unique skill trees. Four playable classes have been announced so far: Templars, Paladins, Pathfinders, and Battle Mages. ;Squads During combat, you will control your characters by their appointed squads, and not as individuals. There will be around 10 playable characters on the field at any given time, and it will be up to you to maximize the party’s effectiveness to defeat the enemies. Any way that you choose to accomplish this is your decision. :Example: You create 3 squads for 9 characters. In the first squad you place 3 tanks, the second, 3 ranged, and the third, 3 healers. Then you set up the party formation so that the tank squad faces the enemy, the healer squad stays center to provide support to the other squads, and the ranged squad protects the flanks and rear. You can mix and match the squads and characters as you wish. Include a tank, ranged, and healer in each squad, and then change their stance to match their role. ;Stances Stances are applied to each squad, not an individual character. Stances are adjustable AI parameters that your squads will revert to when you are not directly controlling them. We currently are considering implementing three Stances: Aggressive, Defensive, and Stealth. Even while not in combat, your squads will still retain their stances, and actively choose formations and take up the appropriate positions when halted. External links *Official site Category:Project Phoenix